Simply Swan
by pixidancer22
Summary: Hello, I'm Bella Swan and I'm so glad that you decided to check out my blog! I post original and tweaked dishes with a recipe always included. I offer all sorts of foods and am open to suggestions on new dishes I should try! Feel free to leave comments and tweet me (@SimplySwan13). I update every Wednesday and Friday! Salty, sweet, flavorful and divine...but always Simply Swan!
1. Welcome!

_Welcome_

Hello, my name's Bella Swan, and I'm only a little nervous (mostly excited) about starting this food blog. But before I jump in with the first recipe, I though I'd introduce myself.

As you know, my name is Bella (Isabella) Swan and I am originally from Phoenix, AZ. After high school I moved to Tucson and attended college at U of A where this past December I received my bachelors degree in journalism (strange for someone who is about to embark on a food blogging journey!)

_How did I go from journalism to food blogging?_

Even though my parents are awesome and I love them to death, growing up they weren't very savvy in the kitchen department. So, to pass the time (as I was a pretty quiet child) I taught myself to cook. I haven't had any formal training, but I feel that my love for food and years of practice will enable me to entertain, inform, excite, and mostly make you hungry when you're going through my blog!

I plan on updating every Wednesday and Friday and will include a new dish with the recipe attached. If you ever have any questions, feel free to leave a comment and I will try to respond as soon as possible. I'm also on Twitter (SimplySwan13) which I will try to update that as frequently as possible!

I'm so excited for you to join me on this journey,

Bella

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

**So this is my new story...a food blog by Bella Swan! I'll try to update consistently, but real life will probably get in the way at some point. I want this story to be as interactive as possible, so when you leave a comment (please do), feel free to leave a comment for Bella herself. This story is AH and will eventually feature all main characters with canon couples!**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!**

**P.S. Bella's Twitter account is real, so feel free to follow her and tweet her!**


	2. March 6, 2013

_Happy Wednesday | First (Actual) Post_

March 6, 2013

WOW! I am overwhelmed by the enthusiasm from you all. I feel so welcomed into this community and I cannot wait to share more with you! You guys are awesome!

So, this week has been a crazy busy (but mostly crazy) week! With a hectic work schedule, I'm also in the process of moving from Phoenix (four years of college payments leaves you with plenty of debt and leaves one no choice but to move back in with the parents) to San Francisco! Why San Francisco you may ask? Well, I'm not sure really. There's always been something so fascinating about traveling and getting out of Arizona to me, and now with the small amount of funds I've saved up, I've decided to move, and San Francisco is where I chose!

Anyways, enough about my moving woes! So, I know I'm about a month behind on the whole Valentine's Day event, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tell you all about the cutest and simply delicious Valentine's Day breakfast in bed meal! Today I am pleased to share with you my recipe for Red Velvet Pancakes!

_**Red Velvet Pancakes with Cream Cheese Glaze**_

**Yield: **16 pancakes

_**Ingredients**_

2 cups all-purpose flour

3 Tbsp cocoa powder

2 tsp baking powder

1/2 tsp baking soda

1/2 tsp salt

2 cups milk

2 Tbsp white vinegar

1/2 cup granulated sugar

2 large eggs

1 1/2 Tbsp red food coloring

2 tsp vanilla extract

1/3 cup salted butter, melted

1 recipe Cream Cheese Glaze, recipe follows

fresh raspberries and mint leaves, for garnish (optional)

** Cream Cheese Glaze **

6 oz cream cheese, softened

6 Tbsp butter, softened

2 cups powdered sugar

1/2 cup milk, plus more if desired

1/2 tsp vanilla extract

_**Directions**_

Preheat an electric non-stick griddle to 350 degrees. In a mixing bowl, whisk together flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, baking soda and salt, set aside. Measure out milk into a liquid measuring cup and whisk in vinegar, allow mixture to rest for 2 minutes. Pour milk mixture into a separate large mixing bowl and add in sugar, eggs, red food coloring, vanilla and melted butter. Whisk mixture until well combine. While whisking, slowly add in dry ingredients and mix just until combine. Butter griddle if necessary and pour about a 1/4 - 1/3 cup batter (depending on how large you want your pancakes) at a time onto hot griddle (you can also use the back of measuring cup or spoon to lightly spread batter from center out to the edge a bit so they aren't thicker in the center then they are on the edges). Cook until bubbles begin to appear on the top surface of the pancakes then flip and cook opposite side until pancake is cooked through (I didn't want the tops of the pancakes to be brownish red so I flipped them a little earlier than I normally do with pancakes, I didn't wait for many bubbles). Serve warm with Cream Cheese Glaze and garnish with fresh raspberries and mint leaves if desired.

_**Cream Cheese Glaze **_

In a mixing bowl, using an electric hand mixer set on medium speed, blend together cream cheese and butter until well combine and fluffy, about 2 minutes. Add in remaining ingredients and mix about 1 minute until well combine, adding additional milk to thin if desired. Store in an airtight container in refrigerator.

* * *

These sweet treats are simple to make, but do take some time to prepare! I would totally recommend these to anyone wanting to impress loved ones with a bit more sophisticated version of pancakes!

I hope you have enjoyed this recipe and if you have any questions, leave a comment below and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. I'm also on Twitter (SimplySwan13), so feel free to tweet me up! Until Friday, have a great day tomorrow!

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The recipe featured in this chapter is real and can be found on Cooking Classy's website (cooking classy dot com) /2012/12/red-velvet-pancakes-with-cream-cheese-glaze-perfect-for-christmas/ **

**Remember to follow Bella on Twitter (where you will get mini updates of her life) at SimplySwan13**

**Until next time:)**


	3. March 8, 2013

_Exhausted!_

March 8, 2013

Your sweet words continue to amaze me…I'm so grateful for all of you!

Anyways, so this week (as mentioned on Wednesday) has been super busy. I finally finished packing everything up and am excited and slightly nervous to be getting out to San Fran! I'm of course sad to be leaving my parents behind, but I think once I get there on Monday and I'm a little settled in, things will be great!

Enough about me, though, it's time for the recipe. Since it was such a crazy busy week, I thought I would post something that is not only tasty, but is also not so time-consuming! So today's recipe is for a savory and definitely more grown up version of a grilled cheese sandwich:

_**Ingredients:**_

2 slices sourdough bread

1 tablespoon unsalted butter, softened

1/4 cup cranberry sauce

1 heaping tablespoon whole grain mustard

a good hunk of Brie cheese

_**Directions:**_

It feels silly to give written directions for a fancy grilled cheese sandwich, but let's just work through this ritual.

Butter one side of each slice of bread. Place bread butter side down on a cutting board and slather one side of the bread with mustard and the other side of bread with cranberry sauce.

Generously smear Brie cheese (rind and all) atop the mustard side of the bread (it's less messing than smearing cheese on cranberry). Join the two slices together, but don't smash them together.

Head a non-stick skillet over medium-low heat. Place sandwich in heated pan butter side down. Flip when bottom has turned a golden brown. Brown on each side. Remove from pan and allow to rest for 5 minutes before slicing. Slice in two. Serve immediately.

* * *

Seriously SO delicious…I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. As usual, please leave your comments below and don't forget to Tweet me!

Until next week,

Bella

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites! Please, please, please don't forget to comment! This day's recipe comes from Joy the Baker's site (joythebaker dot com)/2012/11/cranberry-brie-grilled-cheese/**

**Also, as far as the twitter goes, they don't exactly follow the days precisely (as in, when I say she'll be in San Fran on Monday...Monday might be later in the afternoon of a previous Tweet that says ****she's still packing in AZ.) The Tweets are mostly the filers. They will be the gravy of the story...the parts that are essential to the story but aren't really appropriate for a food blog! If you don't have a Twitter and want the updates, every fourth chapter I will make a chapter of her tweets!**

**Until next time!**


	4. March 13, 2013

_Finally in the Bay!_

March 13, 2013

So glad that so many of you liked the grown up grilled cheese…it is seriously one of my favorites to make!

In case you didn't know (I know my excessive tweets gave me away), I finally made it San Francisco! I am SO excited to be here. It was a little nerve wracking getting here and opening the door to an empty apartment, but luckily my dad was able to come with me and help me unpack and get settled. Of course, since he's a cop back in Phoenix, he had to give a run down of every safety procedure he knows along with three cans of pepper spray! It's a nice gesture though and I'm glad we had that small bit of bonding time!

Anyways, when I first got to my apartment, the first things I unpacked, of course, were all of my cooking supplies! So while I may not have any of my clothes unpacked, I can whip up any meal! But what's really got me a little nervous about this whole move is the weather! I go from sunny Phoenix to a high of 55! And since I've been walking around the town (no car) looking for jobs, I've been coming home each night freezing! That is why this week's recipe is for my all-time favorite soup:

_**Ingredients**_

4-5 large onions, about 4 pounds, red and/or sweet

2-4 sprigs fresh thyme

3-5 bay leaves

3-5 cloves garlic, minced kosher salt

Fresh ground black pepper flour, about 1/4 cup (see note below)

1-2 cups wine

8 ounces beef broth

_**Directions**_

Start by prepping the onions. Cut off both ends and cut them in half. Peel the outer layer, then cut into thin strips. Melt a few tablespoons of butter or fat (I'm using bacon fat) in a Dutch oven over medium heat. Add the onion, minced garlic, bay leaves and thyme and set heat to medium-low. Cook until the onions start to turn translucent without mixing them. Add salt and pepper. Turn the onions a few times to make sure everything gets some time on the bottom to caramelize. Don't worry too much about burning the onions. All that burned on goodness is going to be pure flavor. That's what the wine is for. Use it to scrape up everything off the bottom, then cook the onions for several minutes, stirring frequently, until most of the wine is cooked off. The thyme and bay leaves should have given up all their flavor by now, so go ahead and fish them out. Add a little flour to the onions and cook for about 5-10 minutes, until the dry flour taste is cooked out. Start with just enough flour to just coat the onions lightly, only a couple of tablespoons. Hold the rest in reserve until you add the broth and see if it has thickened enough, or if it needs more.

Now add the beef broth. Since mine was very concentrated, I did four ounces of broth and four ounces of water. Simmer for another 20 minutes to a half-hour to reduce the liquid and concentrate the flavor. Ladle into oven safe bowls and add croutons to the top. The croutons are to keep the cheese from sinking. Lots of recipes call for gruyere, which is crazy expensive. I like a slice of swiss and a slice of provolone. Put the baking sheet with the bowls on it under the broiler for a couple of minutes until the cheese is bubbling and starting to brown on the edges.

I've actually had French onion soup in restaurants before and never particularly cared for it, but this homemade version always hits the spot and is simply delicious! It's definitely not a quick meal to make, but the wait is totally worth this! The only thing I caution is to check the melting cheese…you could accidentally set it on fire!

Well, until Friday, I hope you all have a tasty few days! Don't forget to comment below and tweet me (SimplyBella13)!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Thank you guys so much for the interest in this story! Not much to say but to follow Bella on Twitter (SimplyBella13) for updates! Recipe can be found at cooklikeyourgrandmother dot com 2009/01/how-to-make-french-onion-soup/**

**Until next time!**


	5. Twitter Updates

Bella's Tweets

Welcome-March 13, 2013

* * *

-First tweet, first blog? So excited for you all to come on my food blogging journey! First recipe post on Wednesday!

-I know I only have one follower, but I'm off to bed. Hope you all have sweet dreams!

-Up early...I can already tell that this upcoming week is going to be crazy!

-So excited for the changes in my life

-Can't it be bed time yet!? Packing up my room is exhausting! #zzz

-Is it too early to start looking for jobs?

-Finally made it San Fran! (with attached picture)

-First night in new "house." Dad gave me the overprotective cop fatherly talk and pepper spray

-Today has already been a busy day!

-Omg. Never, ever again. At least I made some new friends!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Top tweet is the oldest tweet. Follow Bella on Twitter at SimplySwan13**  
_


	6. March 15, 2013

_Lucky, Charm!_

March 15, 2013

I love holidays! The big ones and the small ones…so Sunday is no exception! Of course, new town and stuff means I probably won't be going out (although this cute little lady I met in one of the shops around town is begging me to go out)! Anyways, St. Patrick's Day is normally another day for drinking and this one is no exception…except it's a litter sweeter!

The recipe for today is a Shamrock shake! I know McDonald's sells them (and honestly, a few years back, that was where I first hear of them), but these are SO much better, especially when you make them yourself!

**Ingredients**

4 cups of slow churned vanilla ice cream

1 teaspoon of pure vanilla extract

¼ teaspoon of pure peppermint extract

1½ to 2 cups of low fat milk – depending on desired thickness

3 tablespoons of sugar

Green food coloring – I used about ⅛ a teaspoon of Wilton's Leaf Green colored gel

**Instructions**

Combine all ingredients in blender and blend until smooth.

Easiest dessert to make and super, super tasty! Anyways, I hope that you all have a fun (and safe) weekend! Let me know what you did this weekend in the comments below (and we'll see if I actually go out) and don't forget to tweet me!

Have a sweet weekend,

Bella

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**The Shamrock shakes from McDonald's are seriously one of my weaknesses! Recipe comes from number-2-pencil dot com /2013/02/14/copycat-shamrock-shake-recipe/ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter...next couple of chapters are pretty exciting! **

**Until next time!**


	7. March 20, 2013

_I made friends!_

March 20, 2013

Oh my goodness! These people here in San Francisco are CRAZY! I mean, I mean, it's not like I didn't grow up with sports or anything (my father is one of _those_ guys who sits in front of the TV with a bottle of beer and yells and grunts and the whole package really), but this is taking it to a whole new level. But really, if you don't mind, I guess I'll start with my weekend.

In case you were wondering, I did go out…and I actually had a lot of fun! Of course, before going out I was an absolute mess (those were Alice's words, not mine). But before even that, earlier last week I met Alice and we just really hit it off and she invited me to go hang out with her and her best friend, Rose. Rose and Alice really wanted to go out and have fun and since their husbands are away for work right now, they though I'd be the perfect addition to their little outing. Anyways, Alice and Rose show up at my apartment, short, cute little dresses on with killer makeup. And me? This is where the "absolute mess" part comes in. I thought going out meant like jeans, a nicer top and some cute flats…not their outfits! Well, apparently in their time alone at home, both Alice and Rose became experts at makeup and dress up. So, being the tragic victim of a poor fashion sense, they literally attacked me and prepped me for our night out. As much as I hated all the poking and prodding, I have to say that they did a fantastic job!

So, after getting ready and everything, we all headed out and went to the local bar. A bar in which every single person in there new them by their names and were constantly asking them questions like they were celebrities? Are they? Well, not in the national public eye, per say, but in San Francisco, definitely. Apparently they were just out here for a quick week trip before they were heading to, none other than, Arizona to meet back up with their husbands! Confused? So was I! As it turns out, Alice's husband, Jasper, and Rose's husband, Emmett, along with Alice's brother are all on the San Francisco Giants team. More sports…great! Besides the fame the two got, while we were at they bar, we had a couple of (awful tasting) green beers and a couple other green things that definitely aren't worth mentioning.

After the terrible, terrible drinks, we headed back over to Alice's place and decided to make some food and then watch a Giants' spring training game. I of course wanted to make them something nice, since they did buy my drinks, so I made them Cheesy Garlic Breadsticks. It was a big hit and is the reason why I will be sharing it with you all today! The game was boring, of course not them, but I couldn't really see any of the players they were talking about and even though the Giants won, it was still boring. BUT, it was so nice to actually hang out with people and have a girls night. Even though it stinks that they will be going back to AZ for a few days, they did invite me to come with them to the Giants' home opening game and they said I'd totally get along with the other wives! It's great to finally be meeting people, even if they aren't the ones that I'd normally be hanging out with!

Whew! Sorry about the life story, I just though (after a few of you commented) that I'd post a little bit more about me. So, without further ado, here is today's recipe.

Ingredients:

2 cups all-purpose flour 1 teaspoon instant or rapid rise yeast 1/2 teaspoon baking powder 3/4 teaspoon salt 1 tablespoon olive oil 3/4 cup room-temperature beer 2 tablespoons unsalted butter, at room temperature 2 garlic cloves, minced 1/4 cup grated Parmesan cheese 1 cup grated mozzarella cheese Marinara sauce, for serving

Directions:

In the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with a dough hook mix the flour, yeast, baking powder, salt, olive oil, and beer until well combined. Knead with dough hook until the dough is soft and smooth. Cover and let rise for 1 hour.

Place a pizza stone in the bottom rack of the oven and preheat to 450°F.

In a small bowl combine the butter and garlic with a fork. On a large sheet of parchment paper, stretch and roll the dough into a 12-inch circle, taking 5-minute breaks between stretching if the dough is springing back. Spread the butter mixture evenly over the dough. Sprinkle with the cheeses.

Use the parchment paper to slide the dough onto the pizza stone. Bake for 9 to 10 minutes, or until bubbling and golden brown. Let cool for 1 to 2 minutes before slicing into breadsticks. Serve hot with marinara sauce.

I hope you all enjoy this recipe as much as we did! It's pretty easy to make (a bit time consuming when you're hungry) but really tasty! Anyways, feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments and don't forget to follow me on Twitter!

Have a sweet couple of days!

Bella

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**This chapter was a longer one (at least long in terms of blog posts), so I hope you enjoyed it! Please, I am begging you, please comment! With the amount of followers and favorites and whatnot, I would really like to see more comments!**

**Anyways, today's recipe comes from my personal favorite food blog, Handle the Heat. Link is handletheheat **DOT** com 2013/01/cheesy-garlic-beer-breadsticks **DOT** html She is such a great food blogger and all of her recipes look SO good!**

**Ok, so here's the deal. The next chapter is a big one. Not in terms of length or anything, but who the author of the blog is. Let's just say that it's a certain copper haired baseball player! (And if you are a Giants fan like me, Edward's life is "following" Buster Posey's life!) I will only post that chapter, however, when I reach 10 reviews! So get reviewing!**

**Until next time!**


	8. EE Blog Update

**EE Blog **

_About the Authors: Catcher Edward Cullen and first baseman Emmett Cullen share their life as players for the World Series championship team, the San Francisco Giants. _

AZ, Spring Training, and First Games, oh my!

Edward Cullen

March 20, 2013

Did you like the Wizard of Oz reference? Surprisingly, it's one of my favorite movies (unlike Vogey's strange obsession with Katy Perry!) I know it's been quite awhile since I updated my part (and Em's been going at it like crazy), but I thought now would be a great time to start it up again.

Spring training has been a lot of fun and just been really great, it's nice just to be out on the field again, doing the thing I love the most. I know we as players complain sometimes that the 162 games can be a lot (and don't get me wrong, at times it definitely can be), but when it comes to the offseason, all I can think about it getting back on the field.

To say that 2012 was a great year is a huge understatement! We won the World Series, I was named NL MVP and I got to meet Yogi Berra this offseason! Thinking back to 2011 and the home plate injury, back then when I was still wheeling around on my leg wheelchair, had you told me that the next year I would be typing what I'm typing now, I'd say that you've got to be kidding me. Although the physical therapy was tough, having you the fans supporting me was what really kept me going! So I guess I owe you all a thank you!

We have our game today at 1:00, so if you can come on down, please do and I'll even sign some stuff before it all starts! If you can't make it, hopefully you can make it to a game back home!

Oh, man, I almost forgot to mention something (my sister would KILL me if I forgot to mention it!) Anyways, my little sister (and wife of Jasper) loves discovering new things and she wanted me to mention this new food blog by her friend Bella. I checked it out and this girl knows how to cook! Everything she posts looks SO good and I swear, if I could cook and bake, I would totally be making all of these things (although Boch probably wouldn't appreciate the weight gain too much!) Anyways, the blog is called Simply Swan! Check her out!

Anyways, got to get going!

Edward

* * *

**If you follow the Giants, this "EE" blog is based off of the Brandon (Belt) and Brandon (Crawford) blog! I'm disappointed that I only got one review, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter. _IF_ you comment, I will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

**Until next time**


	9. March 22, 2013

_Guess What I Got?_

March 22, 2013

I haven't really gotten any mail recently (besides the junk mail that everyone gets), so it was definitely a shock when I received a packaged addressed from an "Edward Cullen." And mind you, this is not some little, itty-bitty package; this was a HUGE package! And what was inside, you may ask? Lot's of things, but only one thing really mattered. But I'll get to that later. So, the big things inside of the package?

#28 Cullen jersey (with a sticky note from Alice saying, "You'll look cute in this, trust me! xoxo"

Three Giants t-shirts: Cullen, Whitlock, and McCarty

Giants hat (which will never be worn because hats just don't go with my face)

A Giant's custom-made cooking set (grrr, Alice!)

It was really a nice gesture from all of them (especially Edward since we have never actually met), but it was too much! So Alice, if you are reading this, please, no more grand gifts (or gifts in general!)

But what really caught my eye? A letter. Yes, that's right. A nice, old-fashioned, hand-written letter from Edward. There's just something about hand written letters that reminds me of home; makes me love them! I won't go into detail on the letter, but let's just say that it was very sweet and I appreciate it.

But, enough about me, let's talk about FOOD! This week's recipe is so simple and refreshing…absolutely love it and will totally make it again (and for Edward, here's your "healthy" recipe of the week!)

**Pesto:**

1/4 cup raw walnuts (or try almonds or pine nuts)

1 lemon, squeezed

2 pinches fine black pepper

1 pinch cayenne

2 Tbsp extra virgin olive oil

1 Tbsp hot water

1/3 cup fresh basil leaves, loosely packed

1 tsp nutritional yeast (optional for cheezy accent)

**Toast:**

3 slices spelt toast (or another variety of crusty sliced bread)

1 avocado

Sliced micro greens as garnish

Black pepper

Extra virgin olive oil (optional)

**Directions:**

1. Add all pesto ingredients to a blender or food processor, blend until smoothed, but still a bit nutty. Like a thick hummus, but with texture.

2. Slice your avocado and toast your bread.

3. Assemble! Add the avocado to your toast - add some EVOO over top and extra lemon if desired. Then drizzle…No wait, DROWN your avocado in delicious pesto dressing. Add micro greens and pepper over top. Serve and enjoy this LOW sodium avocado toast!

Seriously, this is one of my favorite recipes to date! LOVE it!

Anyways, hope you all have a splendid weekend!

Bella

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for such the long wait...don't know why it took me so long to post, it has been done for weeks! Anyways, the recipe comes from interest (pinterest dot com/pin/93027548525294601/). If you review, you'll get a sneak peak at the next chapter, which may be a certain letter!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Letter One

The Letter

Bella:

So this is very strange writing to someone who I've never met. But after reading your blog, which aside from always making me hungry, makes me feel like I know you a bit more! I guess I'll start off by apologizing on Alice's behalf…she goes a little crazy when it comes to shopping, lol. I, however, will not apologize for my contributions. I know it's small, but sometimes San Fran can blast you with the sun, so hats are pretty helpful. As for the t-shirts, I figured I could help you start your collection now rather than later!

Alright, I guess I'll tell you a little more about myself. Hi, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen (and before you may possibly ask, yes, the name is old fashioned, but since it was my great-grand father's name, I guess I can't really expect something modern.) I was born and raised in Chicago where I grew up with my mom, Esme, dad, Carlisle, and as you've already met, my sister, Alice. After one game of t-ball when I was four, I knew I wanted to be a baseball player (like every other little boy my age). So, my dad started taking me to batting lessons, I basically devoted my life to the game from that point on. So after graduating high school I went on to play ball for Northwestern University. After getting drafted by the Giants and playing in the minors, I was brought up to the majors where by some miracle we won the World Series. 2011 was a bit of rough year, but this year made it all the better…another ring for the collection!

As always, the offseason was long (although much needed), but with the Spring games starting back up, I cannot wait for opening day. Speaking (writing?) of opening day, did Alice already get you tickets? If not, just tell her to let me know and I'll be sure to get you some tickets!

Enough about me though, tell me more about yourself (if you want). I know this is kind of strange reading a letter from someone else, but I figured I'd tell you more about me since you are getting a package from me!

Alright, well it's getting late around here and I'm playing tomorrow, so I should probably start getting ready for bed. I hope that we can keep this whole writing thing, if you want to, up. I'll write down my address (since Alice sent the care package) and we can keep in touch. Bella, I'm really glad that Alice met you…she needed another friend in her life right now, and I think you're the perfect one for her. If you ever need anything, just hit me up!

Have a great day,

Edward

P.S. I think you're going to need to start posting some healthy foods. All of your posts have me going out and ordering the crapiest of foods!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with the original characters, but I'm not. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**So, I've been shit at this whole updating thing. Sorry. Anyways, here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure when the next chapter, but I really hope you enjoy this one. Please, please, pretty please review. They motivate me!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
